


Yin and Yang

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: AU. Written for the ncis_flashfic "AU" challenge. Opposites attract. But it's not always that easy.





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes:

  
Not betaed. Hell, not even read over or edited. And an hour and a half late, which is possible only because I'm the mod and I abused my modly powers.  


  


  
I wish I could have done this universe more justice. It's one I've had in my head for awhile and wanted to write, but knew I didn't have the time to get to. Then I thought I'd write a piece of it for this challenge. But I ended up having to rush the writing and there isn't enough character depth and I almost wish I hadn't written it at all, because doing a universe badly is worse that not doing it. *sighs* But I didn't want to miss a challenge, so here we go. Apologies. Maybe I'll write a long version later, just to have done it well.  


* * *

Gibbs sat on the king sized bed, the covers in disarray all around him, and watched as Tony emerged from the bathroom. His body was a little pink from being scrubbed clean and thoroughly dried. It looked warm and welcoming, a strange but subtle contrast to the hair that had been heavily gelled and carefully shaped, not a strand out of place, and the manicured hands that wore the ring and its family crest with unconscious arrogance. The mornings were for putting their respective faces on, and they generally did it silently, but this morning Gibbs needed to speak before Tony put on his Armani armor, which he was even now lifting out of the closet. Gibbs knew he should have said this the night before, but he wanted to wait...just in case. 

"I can't do this anymore." 

Tony paused, his back to Gibbs, and replaced the hanger bearing the suit and all its necessary accessories back on the rack. He turned around and raised his eyebrows, inquisitive and a little bit cool. But not hard, not yet. He hadn't put the suit on. "'This' being...?" Tony prompted. 

"Sleep with you and do my job," Gibbs clarified flatly. 

Tony was too perceptive not to pick up on the harsh edge in Gibbs's voice, but he grinned broadly anyway. The sight of it made Gibbs's stomach lurch and his cock stir the same way it had the first time they met. "I thought sleeping with me _was_ your job," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows a little. 

Gibbs scowled at the comment, but he couldn't deny the essential truth of it. 

*** 

The Special Agent in Charge gestured for Gibbs and his team leader to sit down. "Special Agent Gibbs," he said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and then a second that he pushed across to Gibbs's team leader. "What's so important that it had to come to me?" 

"The target approached me," Gibbs said crisply, trying to keep his voice cool and detached. 

The SAC put his coffee cup down without even sipping it. "DiNozzo made you _already?_ " he growled. "Damn it, Gibbs, even Hoffman made it longer before someone broke his cover." 

According to DiNozzo, he'd made Hoffman the first night he was on the job and every other agent who'd been assigned to watch him within a week. The two weeks he'd taken to spot Gibbs were the longest he'd overlooked anyone, he just hadn't had any interest in approaching any of the others until a month or two went by. But Gibbs didn't contradict the SAC. Even if the man didn't tend to come down hard on those who disagreed with him, he wouldn't consider the word of a mid-level mob lieutenant particularly reliable, especially when that lieutenant was apparently chatting up a member of the FBI's organized crime task force. 

Gibbs's team leader spoke up for him. "Hold on a second before you blow your top, George," he said. "Tell him the rest, Gibbs." 

Gibbs spared a glare for his immediate superior before turning back to the SAC. When he'd gone to his nominal boss with his report he'd expected the man to laugh and reassign him, as every other agent who'd been made had been reassigned. They'd been trying to slip a man past Anthony DiNozzo's radar for more than a year, but the up-and-coming young mob lieutenant had never gone more than three months without spotting his watchers. Gibbs had been certain he'd be able to keep a low profile. He'd seen it as a chance to get out of the career hole he'd dug himself so far into he couldn't even see the top anymore. But barely two weeks had gone by before DiNozzo had crossed the street, opened the passenger side door of Gibbs's car, and slid in next to him. 

"Well?" the SAC prompted, bringing Gibbs's attention abruptly back to the present. 

Gibbs swallowed a sigh. "He seems to have a personal interest in me." 

"Personal?" the SAC asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Gibbs's team leader shot him an irritated looked and elaborated. "Personal as in sexual, sir. Apparently DiNozzo has a hard on for our Agent Gibbs here." 

The crude language made Gibbs bristle, for all that he might have used it himself in different circumstances. "Funny," he said, deadpan, "I don't recall anything in his file about DiNozzo's preference for men." 

Both the SAC and Gibbs's immediate superior flushed bright red, their lips tightening into identical angry lines. After a moment, though, the SAC's expression relaxed and took on a vengeful tint. "Well, this isn't an opportunity we can let pass, Gibbs. You know how long we've been trying to get a man close to DiNozzo. Granted, this isn't quite the method we'd intended, but it might just work even better." 

"You're telling me to sleep with him," Gibbs stated flatly. 

The SAC leaned back in his chair a little and smiled. "No. I'm _ordering_ you to sleep with him. And report back any relevant pillow talk, of course." 

Gibbs throttled his anger down. It would only gratify these two to see it. "He knows very well who I am and who I work for. Why would he believe I'd be interested in going to bed with him unless it's for this exact reason?" 

"Consider how your position would look to an outsider, Gibbs," the SAC said. His tone was almost reasonable. "You've been with the FBI for nearly thirty years, but for all your seniority, you're one of the most junior agents on this task force. It wouldn't take much to convince DiNozzo that you're frustrated and angry with the FBI. Let him believe that office politics sabotaged your career and you're looking to get a little of your own back. He'll buy it. Hell, he might even be sympathetic." 

_Strange,_ Gibbs thought darkly, _how similar how it looks from the outside is to how it looks from the inside._

But he said nothing, just pursed his lips and nodded tightly and did his job. 

*** 

"What I'm saying," Gibbs ground out, trying to ignore Tony's lean, naked body, "is that I can't sleep with you and then report back on you anymore." 

Tony shrugged. "Why not? I know exactly what you're doing. I've told you I don't mind. My bosses know who I'm shacking up with and none of them particularly care, so I'm not going to get whacked over this." 

"Are you being dense on _purpose?_ " Gibbs barked, one hand clenching in the bedsheets. 

"No, Jethro, I'm not," Tony said, suddenly serious. His expression was composed, but not cold like Gibbs knew it could be. "I'm trying to understand why this is a problem now, when it hasn't been for more than six months." 

*** 

Gibbs lay wrapped around Tony, his body pleasantly sore from hours spent in the most athletic sex he'd had in years. Tony responded to him with an enthusiasm Gibbs hadn't encountered since he'd been in his twenties, and Tony had absolutely no shame about indulging whatever Gibbs wanted to do in bed. That utter comfort with his own body, the total lack of any judgements when it came to what felt good, made Tony a force of nature when it came to sex. 

The first time, Gibbs had been worried that his awkwardness would put Tony off and ruin the entire plan. Not that he thought much of the plan, and not that he could possibly dig the hole his career was in any deeper, but there was a certain degree of personal pride involved, especially after DiNozzo had made him so quickly, and while Tony had stirred some interest, Gibbs had never followed through with a man before. He needn't have worried. Between the genuine lust in Tony's expression and his hands, Gibbs hadn't been thinking about anything but getting to the bed within seconds. 

Breathing softly, Gibbs drew the scent of his lover in and tried to calculate how much longer they had in bed before one of them had to get up and go somewhere without moving enough to check the clock. The harsh bleat of the telephone interrupted his mental estimation. Tony immediately slid out of bed and Gibbs rolled onto his back and sighed. 

After a moment the muffled sound of Tony's voice reminded Gibbs that he was, in fact, there for a reason other than sex. He rolled out of the bed and stepped up to the doorway into the study, not bothering to dress. Tony was speaking quietly, but though Gibbs's eyes were going, his ears were still sharp. 

"Got it, boss. 9849-3048-3058-3045. The sixteenth at three. Yeah. Yeah. No, I got it." 

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was an account number, he was sure. Money laundering was one of the activities DiNozzo's organization was best known for. He was equally sure that if he reported that number, his bosses would use it and Tony's bosses would know _exactly_ where the security leak had come from. It might not break for months while the task force gathered data, but it would break. 

And when it broke, that would be the end of Tony. His bosses were even less tolerant of failure than Gibbs's. 

*** 

"Because you've stopped being as careful," Gibbs said, holding Tony's gaze. 

Tony visibly stopped breathing for a moment. "You heard me. The other night." Gibbs just nodded. Tony's hands spasmed closed for a moment. "How long do I have?" 

"As long as you need," Gibbs said quietly. "I didn't report it." 

"You..." Tony trailed off, staring at Gibbs. 

"I didn't report it," Gibbs repeated. 

Tony swallowed. "Doesn't that mean you've already made your choice?" 

"I made the choice for that moment, that situation," Gibbs said. "I haven't made it for good." 

"So leave." Tony's jaw was clenched so tight that Gibbs could see the muscle jumping. 

Gibbs was quiet, watching Tony, waiting. But Tony didn't say anything else, just stood there, naked, his whole body wired with tension. He didn't try to talk Gibbs out of leaving, or into leaving. He didn't say anything, just waited for Gibbs to make his choice. 

His throat was so tight, Gibbs almost couldn't get the words out. "Is anyone actually expecting you today?" 

Tony blinked. "No. Why?" 

"Because I want you to come back to bed," Gibbs said, holding out his hand. Tony didn't hesitate, just took Gibbs's hand and let himself be pulled back down on the rumpled sheets and rolled over so that he was pinned under Gibbs's body. Gibbs reached up and ran his hand through the gelled hair, ignoring the stickiness of the product. When he finished, Tony was grinning up at him. "What are you grinning at?" Gibbs asked roughly. 

"Does this mean you're staying?" Tony asked in return. 

Gibbs snorted. "You wouldn't be smiling like that if you didn't already know the answer." He looked down at Tony, tracing his features with his eyes. "Your bosses let this happen when I was a federal agent. Will they let it happen when I'm not?" 

Tony didn't pretend to misunderstand, but his smile did turn a little rueful. "Gibbs. You weren't ever important enough for them to be interested." 

"Then why--" Gibbs cut himself off and laughed softly, cupping Tony's cheek in his hand. "I get it." 

Tony smiled softly. "Little slow on the uptake there, Gibbs." 

"I may be slow," Gibbs said softly, leaning down and kissing Tony slowly and deeply. "But I'm thorough." 

Tony's eyes sparkled. "Prove it." 

Gibbs grinned. 

\--End--


End file.
